The present invention relates to an analog timepiece such as an analog watch, having a plurality of pulse motors which are capable of reversely rotating, and more particularly to a system for individually controlling an hour hand and a minute hand thereof with the plurality of pulse motors.
Recently, similar to a digital watch, an analog watch is provided with a quartz oscillator which produces standard pulse signals and pulse motors are accurately driven based on the standard pulse signals.
Pulse motors are provided for individually driving the hour hand and the minute hand. Pulse motors capable of reversely rotating are employed so that the minute hand and the hour hand may be driven in the range of 120 degrees or 180 degrees. Thus, various shapes of dials and designs of watches can be provided. Japanese Utility Model Publication 63-17030 discloses such an analog watch.
However, in the conventional analog watch, the reversely rotatable pulse motor is used only for adjusting the time by reversely rotating the hour hand or the minute hand.